Television displays have been a source of entertainment for friends and families for decades, but the viewers must be together in the same room to share laughter, words, or facial emotions without the use of supplemental equipment such as phones or cameras. Some computers have implemented cameras into the housing or chassis that the user's image can be captured on and streamed over the Internet and viewed by a friend or family member, but this is not a common feature on TVs. As understood herein, it would be desirable to enable friends or family members who are not viewing the same TV to share facial expressions with one another via a network such as the Internet.